phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Phantasy Star Online Episode I
Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II & III Trilogy is a compilation title that was released on the Nintendo GameCube exclusively in Japan. This collection includes Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II Plus and Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution in their original Japanese GameCube physical retail boxes contained within a paper jacket featuring this compilation's artwork. Games in this Collection *Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II Plus *Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution Story Synopsis 'Episode I' Seven years after Pioneer 1 landed on Ragol in an effort to colonize the planet, Pioneer 2 finally arrives within orbit to the new world. While preparing to land, a large explosion rocks the surface of Ragol which cuts off any communication between Pioneer 2 and the colonists down below. The Principal of Pioneer 2 issues the order that the ship shall remain in orbit until the government learns what happened. In an attempt to discover the cause of the explosion, the Principal enlists the help of freelance hunters to explore the surface of Ragol for clues about the mysterious explosion and the whereabouts of his daughter, Rico Tyrell, a scientist that travelled to Ragol with the first wave of colonists on Pioneer 1. 'Episode II' Following shortly after the events of Episode I, the discovery of a formerly unknown laboratory on Gal Da Val island piques interest in Pioneer 2's government and hunters are once again recruited for help. While searching the newly discovered area, mysterious voice fragments of Heathcliff Flowen, a deputy commander presumed dead by the government, are uncovered. Using these messages as a map, the hunters now both explore the mysterious new laboratory, as well as discover the fate of Heathcliff Flowen and the terrible plan of Dr. Osto. 'Episode III' 21 years after the events of Episode II, Pioneer 2's government, which is now independent from Coral, is filled with inner strife over the exploitation of Ragol's resources, which inhibits the ship from colonizing the planet below. One of the primary sources of conflict is a a mysterious "germ" which is used to create the revolutionary new C.A.R.D. technology. The Hunters, a government-run organization that was created with the purpose in mind to research and find the source of the germ, is now within conflict with the terrorist organization Arkz, a group who opposes any means to exploit the mysterious new substance by any means necessary. Gameplay Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II Plus follows a hack and slash style of gameplay. The player's character uses a weapon which can attack up to three times by rhythmically pressing the attack button. These strikes can be normal or strong, strong being slightly slower. If the weapon has a special ability, that can be used as an alternate means of attacking a target. As a player makes their way through the fields, they gain experience points from killing monsters. Once a certain amount of experience points is acquired, the player will level up. Unlike its predecessors, Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution abandons the hack and slash RPG gameplay for turn-based card combat. Another important difference is that the player does not use with the character they created at the start of the game. Instead, the character created by the player is called a Commander. This avatar is used outside of battle to wander around the base and structure a deck. The commander can choose between a set group of twenty four different characters (12 for each side) to travel to Ragol and battle with the cards. Both sides have their own style of play and their own special powers. The two sides are: *'Hunters': Can only use weapons and armour, and must attack directly. (Swords, Mags, etc.) *'Arkz': Summons monsters from Ragol to attack their foe. (Savage Wolf, Booma, etc.) Each character and card in the game has its own health points, movement spaces and space requirements. The stronger the card, the more space it requires and the less cards that are able to be summoned. The game is lost when the chosen character runs out of HP. Trivia *The characters displayed on this collection's key art are representative of the two games collected: Ash Canaan from Phantasy Star Online and Sil'fer from Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. Gallery Trilogy walla.png|Official wallpaper provided by Sega External Links *'Phantasy Star Online Trilogy Box Edition' on Play-Asia *'Phantasy Star Online Episode I & II & III Trilogy' on Sega Retro Category:Games Category:Phantasy Star Online Category:Nintendo GameCube games